the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Risking Everything For The One You Love
The story of Leia as Jabba's slave girl Many thanks to Legendary Snake 25 for the pictures and photos Disclaimer: I did not create Star Wars, and the scenes from Return of the Jedi are not my own Leia put her arms over her head as she let Luke slip on her outer bounty hunter's shirt over her head. Next he slipped on a helmet over her brown hair, and added a speech scrambler. "This is not going to work." Leia grumbled in Ubese as she put on the outer armor and some random little things. Luke didn't understand. "Ready Leia?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay then. Chewie, where are you?" Chewie, with a chain around his neck, growled as he came over. As Luke went over the plan with him one more time, Leia stared out the window of the parked Millennium Falcon. ''Where are you Han? ''She thought, her heart aching. She remembered suddenly one of the last times she'd seen him... ---- Chewie roared angrily as he pushed over some stormtroopers. Han ran to stop him. "Hey! This won't help me!" Leia heard him say. "The princess, you have to take care of her." Eyes watering, Leia walked over and her eyes met Han's for what could be the last time. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Then a stormtrooper grabbed Han and pulled them apart, then led him tword the freezing pit. "I love you!" Leia said, finally revealing her feelings for the smuggler. "I know." He replied. Soon he was lowered into the freezing pit, his eyes locked with Leia's. Chewie howled a terrible, sorrowful Wookie growl as Han slowly disappeared, and Leia's heart throbbed with sadness. Smoke or steam came out of the pit, and a moment later a mechanical arm reached down. Leia held her breath as it came up, and with a horrible clank something fell to the floor. She drew back in horror, her heart in pain. It was Han, frozen in a block of carbonite. ---- Leia shuddered, remembering that horrible day. Today she had to rescue Han, she had to. Leia felt suddenly scared and worried as she hugged Luke goodbye, grabbed Chewie's chain, and walked out of the Falcon tword Jabba's palace. She was afraid that something would happen to her, and Luke probably thought that too, but Leia loved Han, and it felt like part of her heart had been Carbon frozen with him, she was determined to save him. It was that determination that kept her going as she walked to, and into Jabba's palace. Leia walked to Jabba's main audience chamber, glad she had been given permission to enter. There was a little trouble with an alien who came over, but Chewie took care of it. Leia stepped into Jabba's main audience chamber, and all activity inside ceased. She felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach, and fear. C-3PO was near Jabba's throne, Leia noticed, so at least part of Luke's plan had worked. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I have come for the bounty on this Wookie." She said in Ubese. Jabba thought for a moment, then said something in Hutteese. 3PO translated. As their talk went on Leia felt more and more nervous, but at the same time, she slightly enjoyed it. This was what she was good at, talking to others to get her way, not just shooting them down. She felt like a senator again. Except for the part where she had to use almost use a thermal detonator, Leia thought things actually went pretty well. Chewie was led away by Gamorean guards, in which she felt a little sorry for him, and she was accepted as nothing but an Ubese guard, or so she thought. It was a dark, cool night as Leia crept tword Jabba's main audience chamber. She was soon inside, and every step she took brought her closer to Han's carbonite form. She walked slowly over to where Jabba had Han hanging on the wall, and pushed a button. The block of carbonite fell to the floor with a clank. After waiting a moment and making sure all was quiet, Leia pushed another button and twisted a knob. Then she waited. Soon the carbonite image of Han grew red as it melted. Heart pounding with nervousness and longing, Leia waited patiently. She stood by the wall, ready to catch Han when he fell, as the carbonite disappeared and she could see Han's hands and face. Only a moment later he fell out, bringing them both to the floor. Leia helped Han sit up, he was shaking violently for a second. "Just relax for a moment, you're free of the carbonite." She said. Han reached up to his eyes, and finding nothing blocking them he said "I can't see." "You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time." "Where am I?" He asked weakly. "Jabba's palace." Leia informed him. Han reached up and felt her helmet. "Who are you?" Leia removed it. "Someone who loves you." She said, her voice breaking. "Leia!" Han gasped. They kissed and Leia's heart soared, this was going to work! "I've got to get you out of here." She said, helping him stand. Suddenly, "Ho ho ho ho." Leia froze in terror. "I know that laugh." Han said, a little scared. The next few moments went by fast. Leia was too scared to talk, so Han did. She was faintly aware of Han being pulled away from her, and when Jabba said "Bring her to me!" It finally hit her. As some guards dragged her forward to Jabba the Hutt and Han disappeared, she realized that the plan had failed, and whatever Jabba had planned for her would be anything but pleasant. She tries to stay calm and brave. "We have, powerful friends, you're going to regret this!" She said as she was dragged closer to the slimy Hutt. Jabba said something and then made a noise that sounded a little like a laugh. He then licked his lips, which were mere inches away from her face. Leia groaned in discomfort and disgust, turning her head. The Gamorean guard put something in Leia's ear, a speech translator, so she could understand Hutteese. "Come my princess, you have such a lovely body, why hide it under all those manly clothes? Take them off, immediately." Leia was frozen with fear. "No." She whispered. "No! I will not!" The room filled with laughter and Leia noticed a green twi'lek by Jabba's tail staring at her with a combination of slight horror and sympathy. Jabba laughed too, his booming noises echoing around the room. "Alright princess. You may stay fully clothed and in a cell alone, or may I will let you go." Leia was concerned, what was going on? "But Han Solo will die." Leia froze again. "What?" She whispered, shocked and scared. "If you do not do as I say, Han Solo will die. I will feed him to the Rancor, and you will watch him suffer." Leia's pretty pink cheeks paled, and she felt weak. "Make your choice princess." Leia thought carefully, she couldn't let Han die! With a sigh she let the guards lead her to the middle of the room, where they stood nearby should she try to run, and slowly began to undress. The outer clothes and armor came off first, and Jabba drooled in anticipation as he saw the young princess, his princess, most likely a virgin, only clothed in a simple shirt, pants, and her underclothes. He enjoyed the look of humiliation and shame on her face, also the hint of fear. "Continue!" He said. With a shuddering sigh Leia removed her shirt, revealing her undershirt and bra. She then removed her pants, feeling tears in her eyes. ''I must stay strong, for Han. ''She thought as slowly the undershirt fell to the floor. The princess of Alderaan stood there, only in her bra and underwear, a beautiful sight to behold for the mighty Jabba the Hutt. Leia was utterly embarrassed and ashamed, and a few tears slipped down her blushing rosy cheeks as she stood there, almost naked before Jabba and his crowd, who shouted with glee and lust, staring hungrily at her near naked form. She wished it was all a dream, but it wasn't. It was real. Jabba motioned to Leia. "Finish. Or I will have Han Solo brought up here right away." He enjoyed the way her cheeks flushed and she looked, different when he mentioned Solo's name, he was enjoying tormenting her. He knew of Leia's feelings for the scoundrel, and his for her, it was very enjoyable to use them to his benefit. He especially loved the way how at the words "Or I will have Han Solo brought up here right away", she immediately began to unfasten the straps of her bra. Jabba licked his lips, imaging what fun he would have with the pretty princess, his new slave. Leia, angered at how easily Jabba had gotten his way, slowly let her bra fall to the floor, exposing her lovely breasts to him and the crowd. As they cheered and Jabba stared with lust at her beautiful body, Leia felt embarrassed and tried to cover herself with one hand, while beginning to take off her underwear with the other, finding it not easy to do. She looked up at Jabba pleadingly, but his eyes and look on his face showed her that he wanted all her clothes off, or Han Solo would die. She gave up trying to cover her upper body, and let her underwear fall to the floor. The cool air of the room felt strange against the naked princess' body, and she had never been so humiliated or embarrassed in all her life. Leia but her hands over herself, trying to cover up. Jabba laughed and spoke again. "Move your hands princess, let us enjoy your lovely body in all it's splendor." Trembling, she obeyed. Leia stood with her hands at her side, fully exposed before Jabba. He laughed and motioned to a guard, who came forward with a chain and collar, and another one, who disappeared. Leia wanted to fight as the Gamorean put the collar around her neck, and she hated the way he looked at her with lust and sexual desire in his beady eyes. But she knew that if she struggled, Han would die, and Luke's plan would fail. Luke was in the Falcon when he suddenly felt a strange feeling of sadness and pain, and Leia. He tried to stretch out his feelings with the Force, and he sensed that Leia was sad, and that she was thinking of Han. He also found that she was scared and humiliated to be, naked! Luke's Force concentration vanished as he slumped down on a chair. Leia hadn't rescued Han, and she was now on her way to becoming Jabba's slave girl. Leia was scared as the guard handed her chain to Jabba. He jerked it and she choked, gagging a little as she ran forward to escape the choking she would face if she stayed in the center of the room. She soon stood by Jabba on his throne. "That is all you will see of my pretty slave girl today. Go home." Everyone disappeared, even the twi'lek girl left. Leia couldn't help but shiver with fear. As the twin suns set over the sandy planet, she was alone with a Hutt. Jabba motioned to his throne. "Now, my beautiful princess. I must ask you a question. Have you ever been with a man?" Leia felt her cheeks grow pink. "What do you mean?" "Have you ever had sex before with any man? Or Han Solo?" Leia's cheeks went from pink to red. She didn't know how to answer. "I-I," "Let me put it this way, are you a virgin?" Leia sighed. "No." Jabba made a noise of disapproval. "You are a princess, why are you not a virgin? I would expect ''princesses ''to have better self control over themselves." Leia wanted to wipe the look of disapproval and interest off his face, no wait, slap it off. She was deeply embarrassed, and wished she was somewhere else. "I-I," she said again, too embarrassed and annoyed to answer. Jabba sighed. "How many times." "Uh, one." "Hmm. Who with?" Leia ''really ''wanted to slap him now, but she tried to stay calm. But this was too much. Did he have to knew about her personal life? "Tell me." He commanded, seeing her hesitation. "Han." Leia said, too embarrassed to look up at him. "Hmm. Why would you let a thieving, lying, self-confident, scoundrel near you?" "He is not like that. I love him." "Love is blinding you. Soon I will show you real love. When?" Leia knew she had to give in. "On Cloud City. The night before Han was carbon frozen." Jabba sighed and stroked her hair, causing Leia to moan in discomfort. "Well my little princess. You may not be a virgin, but I will still enjoy your little body very much." Leia shivered. "In time you will learn to appreciate me. You will hunger only for my tail, only it will satisfy you." Leia felt like she was in a nightmare. "I will enjoy you now. Lie down." Leia froze in panic and fear, almost more afraid then she'd ever been in her life. "No." She whispered. Jabba laughed, his tail gently stroking her lower leg. "My princess, no one says no to me. You will lie down and you will let me have my way with you, or Han Solo will die." Leia froze. Tears filled her eyes as she imagined what was in store for her. Then she slowly laid down on the throne beside Jabba, and closed her eyes as his tail went in between her legs. She was terrified and scared, she wished this would end, but she didn't flinch as his tail went higher and higher, until it was only a few inches away from it's target. She instead thought of Han. She would endure whatever Jabba had in store for her, if she could only be with Han again. Jabba carefully stuck the tip of his tail inside her, then a little more, letting Leia get used to it. She couldn't believe how much bigger he was then Han! It didn't hurt as much as she expected, but when he pushed deeper it hurt more. Soon her opening was stretched three inches wide, and it really began to hurt. Jabba pushed deeper, then began thrusting his tail in and out of her, and Leia had to bite her lip from the pain. ''I must stay strong, for Han! ''She thought, trying to endure the pain. Through the next few hours Leia lost track of time, the only thing she knew was a blur of hurt, pain, sadness, and fear. Then she finally blacked out. When Leia awoke she was lying on the pillows on Jabba's throne, still naked and lying in a mess of cum. She looked around, lost for a moment until it hit her. She was alone with Jabba in his palace, as his slave girl, and Han hadn't been rescued. Unless Luke saved them all, they were doomed. ---- A few days later, Leia was asleep on Jabba's throne, at his side when she suddenly awakened. She opened her eyes and saw a robed figure, then realized that it was Luke! She couldn't bring herself to look at his face, embarrassed that he should see her this way. Luke looked at Leia with pity and tried to make eye contact. But she wouldn't look at him, she was humiliated and ashamed. Luke didn't want to imagine what she had been through. He waited nervously. "I told you not to admit him!" Jabba grumbled. "I must be allowed to speak." Leia heard Luke say. "He must be allowed to speak." Bib said quickly, and Leia smirked. ''Luke must have used a Jedi mind trick! ''Jabba pulled his majordomo close. "You weak minded fool!" He spat. "He's using an old Jedi mind trick!" He shoved Bib away. Luke removed his hood. "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me." More coming soon